Crystal Tears and Bloody Tigers
by Wolf of the Nightly Moon
Summary: I lost evrything and everyone. my powers, my enemies, my friends, my family, even Zangetsu and Shiro. With no one to protect I threw myself iinto the underbelly of human society. World class thief, most famous mercanary, most dangerous assassin. I am these and many more. Ichigo fell into the darkest hole imaginable. read along as he regains his old powers along with some new powers
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay! here is the story I had yall vote for on the poll. like promised if you wanted to i would put it up. enjoy and please review to your hearts content. compliments (if there are any), construtive criticism, and flames are welcome. _**

**_Opening of Crystal Tears and Bloody Tigers_**

Gone. They are all gone.

Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, the other Soul Reapers, Hell, even the Arrancar, low level hollows and even my own inner Hollow, Shirosaki, is gone. Why? Simple. The soul reapers were just using me. Rukia and Renji, maybe even a few captains, were my only friends in the Soul Reaper department. Orihime and Ishida were my friends too. But they along with the others have been forced to stay in Soul Society. Forbidden from contacting me. The Arrancar? They left me alone when I lost my powers after defeating Aizen. Aizen now lies in the lowest level cell with the highest security possible. Why he's not dead is anyone's guess. Oh, and Chad. He was forced to go into hiding in Hueco Mundo with Arrancar. Why? Apparently the Shinigami think he is a threat. Why? No fucking clue. Shirosaki left me when I lost my powers. I was weak enough for him to use the last of my rietsu so he could make his own body. He ran off with the rest of the Arrancar.

Life fucking sucks. Now onto my family. My dad became the new captain of the brand new intelligence sector. Not research or anything but intelligence gathering. My little sister Yuzu came into her powers after the war and became a student healer under Unohana. Karin is the second lieutenant to Kenpachi. Apparently Karin is the only one able to real in Yachiru and Kenpachi. Not surprising. Orihime is another student under Unohana. Ishida is Isshan's lieutenant. But I k now longer call Isshan Kurosaki my dad. To me he is just Isshan. Same with Yuzu and Karin. Don't get me wrong I love them. I just can't call them sister or dad. Not after the falling out we had.

We had a bit of a major falling out last time we saw each other.

I was fifteen when I got involved with everything and everyone. I was fifteen when I lost everything and everyone.

That's the past. This is the present. I'm nineteen. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a mercenary/assassin. I go by the name of Sangeros Tigru. This is my new story.

**_Chapter 1 Mission: Return to Karakura Town_**

**_, My Former Home and New Found Hell,_**

**_Discovery of New Powers_**

New York and Russia. I've had to travel between the two for a month now. Gathering all the information I could on my newest target.

Miguel Rovnaski, famous Russian mafia leader. I have two jobs on him.

One for the mercenary side of me. Steal his ruby choker. It is a beautiful little trinket. A black velvet choker with seven red rubies, the size of a pinky nail inlaid on it.

The other for my assassin side of me. Kill Miguel Rovnaski. Leave a message. Leaving a message in the world of assassins is messy and dangerous for many reasons. But I don't have to worry. I excel at leaving messages.

So here I am in Moscow, Russia. Sitting in some shitty hotel, call Mikoavs, room on the sixth floor. Right across the alleyway is the room of the target. The hotel next to the one I currently reside ion is La Monde Letté. I sit at the shitty ass desk re-going over the plans.

Step one. Gather all and any information. All information is important. Check.

Step two. Map out all exits and escape routes. Always have more than one escape plan in case things go to the shitter.

Step three. Locate the target. Subdue the target. Take the choker.

Step four. Eliminate the target. Create an extremely bloody mess.

Step five. Hightail it the fuck outta there.

Step six. Drop off choker and collect 50,000 cash payment. Then collect 100,000 cash payment for target elimination.

Step seven. Get the fuck outta Russia.

Simple and easy to understand. Just the way I like it.

I get up to and go over to the suitcase for my disguise. I remove my jeans and t-shirt and put on the bellhop uniform. The hotel the target is staying in specializes in 50s fashion. So yeah a fucking scratchy as hell brown overcoat with a white button up. Black slacks with black suspenders. And black dress shoes. Last not least is the brown hat. God, I hate that hat. I don't bother dying my sun set orange hair. The CIA thinks I dye it anyway. Why correct them. I tie my long hair up into a very long pony tail. With my hair down it barely reaches my ass.

Ding! My wrist watch goes off signaling it has turned midnight. The shift change for security has begun. The change over lasts about fifteen to twenty minutes minimum. I quickly open up the window and back up till I am in the center of the room. I start running and when I get close to the window I spring, like a tiger pouncing at their prey, out the window. I fall down three stories before I catch the nearly invisible wire. I swing around the wire once, twice and then I settle with my feet on it. I slowly inch my toward the seemingly closed window of the third floor of Hotel Monde Letté. I ease the window up and slide into the empty room I booked earlier that day. I quickly close the window after reeling in the wire. I'm going to need it later. I close the window and grab the bellhop cart with now cold food underneath. Thank god I remembered to order some food so I can pass as a bellhop on a mission. I open the door and peak out looking for any guards or citizens. Hallway empty.

I walk to the employee elevator and press the button. I don't have to worry about fingerprints since I slipped on some black cotton gloves. The elevator dings as it opens to reveal an empty compartment. Yay. All to myself, I thought as I wheeled the cart of cold food into the elevator and pressed the cream colored button labeled six. Just as the doors close I catch a glimpse of a guard walking out of the room across from the room I booked. Five minutes has passed. I must hurry.

Ding. Ding. Ding! Time for the actor.

The hallway is deserted as walk to room 605. When I reach the door I knock.

"Who the fuck is it?" someone answered. Possibly the target.

"Room service. Complimentary of Manager Letté." I reply in most cherries yet seductive tone. I had learned the target had a thing for exotic beauties. Thanks to my sun kissed skin tone and wild unruly sun set orange hair and swirling chocolate depths I passed. Or so my employer said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Miguel opens the door and stops to stare at me. I had on a very fake smile that seemed genuine. While he checks me out I take in his look, discreetly of course. His hair is coal black and neatly combed back. His eyes are a startling grey. He is wearing a black Armani suit with a red tie. The tie sits undone around his neck. His white button up shirt and the coat jacket is undone leaving a view of a well-muscled upper body. He still has his shoes on. I must have caught him getting ready to leave or just arriving. After looking at him. I force a very bright blush when I make a show of noticing his state of undress.

"I –I'm sorry! I s-should come b-back!" I squeak as I try to leave. Time to play the shy uke who's interested in in the bad guy. Yippee. I have to stop with the sarcasm.

"Wait! It is all right." Miguel says as he grabs my arm. Hook, line, and sinker. "I did not think my state of undress would make such fuss as this. I apologize. Please come in."

I nod my head and hide behind my long bangs as I turn around and push the cart into the room.

Without looking up I stutter out, "W-where would y-you l-like it?"

"Just leave it where it is." He says as he walks towards me. He grabs my chin and makes me lift my head. "Now, why did you sound all sexy and confident but when I open the door you start to stutter and blush?" I force the lush to become even deeper.

"W-we-well I- I," I stutter and leave off. I averted my eyes to the right just as I was taught to.

"Answer me." Asshole needs to learn not to use an alphas tone on me.

"I-I had h-heard h-how hand-handsome you were. B-but…" I trail off again. Still not looking at him. I can practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"But?" I start to stutter even more.

"Y-yo-you f-far surp-surpass th-the ru-rumors."

"Thanks. Now a reward."

"A rewa-". I'm cut off as a rough lips claim my own. He kisses me roughly for a few seconds. When I start to kiss back his tongue darts out and licks my lips asking for entrance. I open up after a small hesitation. Disgusting. I let his tongue map out my cavern and then engage him in the battle of dominance. I lose to him after a few moments. Damn my inner uke! I bring my hands up and grip his still open shirt as he releases my chin and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. The need for air breaks us apart. By now the blush is real.

"Well, now what should we do now?" he whispers in my ear in a sickly sweet tone. I tentatively begin to lick and nip at his exposed neck. I had to stand on my toes seeing how he is several inches taller than my 6'5 height. I hate this part. Playing the shy uke. I am more of an aggressive uke. Thank you very much.

"Mmm….and what do I call my fiery kitten?" he asks. Kitten? Kitten! Only five other people can call me that! Calm down. Keep playing the part.

"Vladimir." I barely whisper. Man. Vlad is gonna kill me for using his name. Vladimir was the guy who organized my schedule and handled the finances. Smart bastard.

"Well, _Vladimir_. Shall we head to the bed? Or would you rather I take you up the wall? I 'd rather not hurt you too much." I shivered in sickness when he said my name. Dude, not seductive at all.

Breathlessly I whisper with just a little stutter, "I-I rather like a l-little pain." Miguel's breathing hitched when breathed on his ear as I spoke.

"Naughty little bitch, aren't you?" now don't get me wrong. I am all for dirty talk. But coming from him, it's just…Ew.

Miguel slid his hands up shirt and starting stroking my nipples. Being trained in the art of seduction made sure I became very sensitive. I gasped when he twisted my left nub viciously. He took advantage of my gasp to kiss me again. I kissed back. Time for the worst part. I ground my hips against his. Miguel moaned and threw me against the nearest wall. I grunted with the impact. The fucker is stronger than I thought. He lifted me by my ass and wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands through his hair. While he was attacking my neck, no doubt I'll have a few hickies, I slowly pulled the wire from left wrist. Slowly, gently.

In my most seductive tone, I whispered, "W-what name do I-I scream o-out?"

"Miguel, kitten." Call me kitten one more time. So help me I'll ring your intestines around the room like bloody streamers. I slipped the wire through my fingers and pulled it till it was nice straight.

"Miguel? I have a surprise for you."

"Mmm…What would that be, Kitten?" That's it. My lifted my arm from around his neck and before he could figure out what the wire was for. I quickly used the wire to slit his throat. Warm blood splattered my hands and face, yet I paid it no mind in favor of catching myself before I landed on my ass. Miguel reached up and tried to stop the blood flow.

"Don't worry Miguel. A cut like that won't kill you. All it does is disable your voice box. Can't have you calling your guards." I say. All hint of stutter and shyness gone. Nothing but an emotionless tone. I rewrapped the wire around my left wrist so as not to lose during the oncoming struggle. While he tries to stop the blood flow I calmly walk to the cart and move aside the curtain and pull my hunting knife. No other like it in the world since it was home made. The knife around was as long as my waist. Handle included. The blade was silver with the moon and some lilies engraved on it. The blade was jagged and sharper than my temper. The handle was pure black with a white silk ribbon near the top that is tied off in a little bow. The ribbon won't be white for long though. It's not girly it is for sentimental purposes. On the bottom of the hilt was some chained around four feet long. I loved this knife just as much as I loved Zangetsu. I carved the name Lily into the bottom of the blade.

I walked towards Miguel as I checked my watch. Damn. Only five minutes left. When I looked up Miguel had already started towards the door. I chased after him and grabbed his right shoulder and slammed Lily into his left shoulder blade. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Told him he couldn't make a sound. We tumbled to the ground. I straddled his back while tried to break free. We struggle for a few more moments before I pulled Lily from his shoulder and stabbed his other shoulder. The effects of the poison I laced Lily with should start working any minute.

Any drug dangerous is a weapon while in the hands of an assassin. He should start to feel the pain even more clearly now. . I grabbed him by his hair and roughly pulled his head back, causing the cut on his neck to bleed more. I raised Lily in the air and stabbed him again. But this time I aimed for his lungs. I waited a few seconds until I heard him start to struggle to breath.

"Goodbye, Miguel Rovnaski. I hope your after life is a much happier time for you." I quickly slashed his throat. I released my grip on his hair. His head hit the floor with a sickening thump. I stood up and ignored the blood clinging to my face, hands, slacks, and shirt. My jacket had come undone during that nasty make out session. Don't know when though. I grabbed the choker from the nightstand by the bed I spotted earlier and jogged to the window after leaving my calling card.

_Sangeros Tigru_

_Crystal tears flow_

_From the mourning ones_

_Bloody tigers pounce upon their intended prey _

_Pray Little Ones Pray_

_That Sangeros Tigru _

_Does not come for you_

This entire message was written in blood on the wall. Sadistic and sick isn't it? I think so. But I can't help but let my sadistic side out after a fresh kill.

I jump out the sixth story window and fall till I hit the third story window were I quickly grab the freshly covered, snow covered window ledge. Good thing the window is opened. I had also booked this room just in case I needed it. I pulled myself up and through the window. I didn't bother closing the window or hide the blood smears off the window sill. I discarded my clothing and wiped the blood off with a wetted down towel. No use taking a shower. An escape is supposed to be quick. I slipped on my baggy black jeans. I slipped the studded belt on as well. Next was the black turtle neck with the black collar on underneath. Next came the black jacket with the furry hood. Then came the standard military combat boots. Black of course. I slipped the ruby choker in my coat pocket and set fire to the room before I left. No evidence.

I was four blocks away before the sirens started. In walked through the snow covered streets of Moscow Russia. After another block I reached the café I was to meet the client at. I dusted off the snow on the outside chairs and waited. After ordering a coffee I finally began to survey my surroundings in hope to find the client. Sasha Rovnaski. Older sister to the now late Miguel Rovnaski was the client who hired me to steal the choker. She also unknowingly hired me to kill her brother.

Apparently, Miss Rovnaski wanted the large inheritance that she would get after Miguel's death. The inheritance being that of a cash variety. A large one at that.

"Mister Tigru?" I looked up into the face of a beautiful woman. She was around 4'5 with large blue eyes and long blond hair that cascaded around her like a golden waterfall. She wore a large fur coat made of what looked like wolf. She wore a blue business suit. Karin had more fashion sense then this woman did. Blue and wolf fur does not go together. She had black high heels that added about an inch to her already short stature.

"Yes, that would be me, Miss Rovnaski." I replied.

"Oh good. I was hoping that I got the right person. I must ask though. What made you dye your hair?" She asked as she took the seat from across me.

"Miss Rovnaski, I assure my hair color is all natural. People from where I was born had much odder colors then I do."

"Really?! My, my, I must say that is strange."

"Well, they specialize in the strange. But we are not here to discuss my personal life."

"Of course. Did retrieve what I asked for?" I responded by pulling the choker from my coat pocket and held it up where she could see it. The bloody rubies glinted in the sunlight. She reached out for it but I pulled it out her reach. She looked at me with a confused look.

"The payment first Miss Rovnaski." I stated. Her look of confusion turned to one of understanding.

"Of course Mister Tigru." She pulled out the payment we agreed upon and slid it across the table. "Money is a first for mercenaries and world class thieves like you." I took the money but I did not hand her the choker.

"Miss Rovnaski. Three weeks before me you hired an assassin to kill your brother Miguel Rovnaski. Don't try to even deny it." I said. She looked at me with barely concealed hatred. Honestly, aren't mafia women supposed to be able to control their emotions? It is far too easy to read her.

"How did you know?"

"The assassin you hired is a Mister Sangeros, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." She snarled.

"Didn't you ever think about my first name? Didn't you ever consider that my name is Romanian just like Mister Sangeros?" Understanding dawned on her.

"You are Sangeros and Tigru. Aren't you?" She asked.

"I am Sangeros Tigru." Her features paled. I continued on as she paled even further. "The job of assassinating your younger brother has been completed. I would like my payment. Now if you please. Don't try to hide the money either. I saw it as you pulled out the payment for the thief job." She reached in her coat and pulled out the money and slid it across the table. Thank god both the streets are deserted or we would have been getting questions about the 150,000 in cash sitting on the table. I handed her the choker and picked up the money and stuffed it in the backpack I picked up from across the street. I stood and with backpack firmly in place. I walked away with nothing but wave and said,

"Farewell Sasha Rovnaski. You know how to contact me if you have another job." With that said I walked to the airport where my contacts have a first class seat and no security scans to Tokyo Japan.

Then from there it was a short drive to Karakura town, my former home and new found hell.

I had no idea that when I arrived I would participate in another already ongoing war. I had no idea that on the way there I would gain powers, both new and old.

After all, I am Fates favorite toy to fuck with.

**_Hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! Shiro and Zangetsu get a breif scene in the nest chpter!_**

**_Stay tuned and find what happens next time on _**

**_Crystal Tears and Bloody Tigers_**

**_;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Discovery of New Powers_**

Karakura Town. After four long years I am coming back. It was no longer my home. It became my own personal Hell. No one to greet me at the airport. No one to say how much they missed me. No one to say the three words everyone longs to hear. No one. Nothing. All gone and alone, full of nothing but memories and dried blood and tears. I feel like crying. The funny part is I haven't even boarded the plane in Hong Kong yet. Not even out of fucking China and am reminiscing about old battles, friends, and enemies. Sometimes I wonder if I should have even accepted that job in Karakura Town. Oh well, to late to turn back now.

"International flight 6668, is now boarding. Please head to hanger 3. Thank you." That would be my flight. As I neared the terminal I couldn't help but feel this sinking feeling of wrongness and worry in my gut. Something bad is gonna happen. My gut is almost never wrong. I pray to every god and goddess I know of that this is one of those times I was wrong.

I got a few funny and cautionary looks from the security guards. Probably because I was wearing ripped blue jeans, black military combat boots with a sleeveless white button up, that clearly showed off my many scars along my arms and neck. I left the top three buttons open, leaving a glimpse of a sun kissed chest with scars around my neck and what you could see of my chest. My hair was tied up into a loose braid that still reached the top of my ass. I'll have to cut it soon.

What most people see is someone in the mafia. Not a battle scared teenager who has seen things that would make a grown man curl in ball in the corner and sob like a child. They don't see teenager who became a mass murderer in the short span of four years who goes by the name Sangeros Tigru. No the see a scared man who has possible connections to the mafia.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when and elderly woman in front of me asked if I could help her up the stairs that led to insides of the plane. I'm still nice enough to help. I'm not completely emotionless. After helping her settle in her seat I headed to the front of the plane where I had booked first class seats. If I had to be squished between people I would lose it. Being paid insane amounts of money for one job has its benefits.

Once I was comfortably seated and the plane had taken off, I pulled out the file to learn about my new job or contract as some assassins like to call them. Fuck that. If it's a contract you had to fulfill it. If it was a job you could job it at a moment's hesitation.

**_Search and Destroy. Find and eliminate the target. Leave no messages. Make it quick and clean. _**

**_Name: _**_Carlos Montague_

**_Age: _**_39_

**_Height: _**_6'7_

**_Location: _**_Last heard and seen from in Karakura Town, Japan._

**_Personal Information: _**_Carlos Montague has no living relatives and no livers of any kind. He is wanted by the FBI, CIA, and Interpol. Carlos was a patient at Saint Judas Asylum for the Criminally Insane before he broke out and started a string of rape, murder, and grand theft. He was recently placed as the second hand man of the American mafia leader, Don Sarahtosa Contigo. He killed the Don in a fit of range and has been country hopping for three years now with the authorities nowhere near close enough to catch him._

A picture attached to the file showed a man with black greasy hair and plain brown eyes. The man was wearing an insane grin while flipping the bird at the camera. Charming. After reading the file over a few more times, I had fully memorized all his crimes, deduced his exit strategies, and figured out how he operated. A skill that is highly sought after in my line of work.

That wrong feeling in my gut started to worsen after a few minutes had passed. It was getting to the point where it was becoming very painful. The pain gradually worsened to the point I was clutching my gut and gasping from the pain.

"Sir, are you ok?" I could barely hear the flight attendants concerned laced question. The pain suddenly turned into a searing heat that spread like wild fire throughout my body. I screamed from the excruciating pain. I blacked out from the pain. Gladly letting the dark abyss of unconsciousness take me.

I woke to screams of fear and panic. The plane felt lopsided. I vaguely realized I was on the floor. The pain had returned but it was mostly concentrated between my shoulders and my head. The plane stated shaking and falling at a faster speed. I could smell smoke and fire and I somehow knew one the engines had given out and exploded. I couldn't ponder how I knew this before the searing pain doubled.

I could feel my back splitting open.

Then I was staring at myself. I think this is one of those out of body experiences were you watch things unfold before your eyes. I looked around. There was smoke in the air. People had on oxygen masks and were screaming and basically panicking. Yet, I felt eerily calm. Like I could nothing but calm emotions. I barely registered my own screams of pain. I turned back to my body and my eyes widened in surprise.

I was hunched over on my hands and knees. What looked like lumps on my back kept moving up and down as though trying to break free of something? As though thinking that one thought something tore through the flesh of my back and splattered blood over the floor, seats, ceiling, and the passengers.

Midnight black angel wings now sat upon my back. The wings had to have about ten to fifteen wingspan. They were midnight black. The bottom of the wings had blood red the top of the wings were the joint was located sat gleaming white spikes. The wings still dripped with fresh blood. My t-shirt completely torn.

I took notice that the wings weren't the only new thing about me. My nails had turned into claws that reminded me of a tiger's claw. My ears had become slightly pointed. My canine teeth, once flat and smooth, had elongated into inch long fangs.

After taking in my new appearance I was suddenly thrusted back into my back into my body and then into my inner world. A place I had lost all connection to when I lost my powers after the battle against Aizen.

It looked the same. Nut the buildings were covered in blood and it was slightly drizzling. I knew I looked like my new form because I could clearly feel my wings stretching and the claws were also a dead giveaway.

"King?" I whipped around towards the sound of that watery voice only one person possessed. There in all his glory stood Shirosaki. My- no former inner hollow. He is his own hollow with a connection to my mind. Zangetsu stood behind him. How I missed them both.

"Shirosaki, Zangetsu, you look the same as the last time I saw you guys." My voice was hoarse and rough. It sounded as though I was speaking around a lot of pain. Which I was. My back and head hurt like hell. They didn't look any different. Shiro was still my pale copy. But his hair was styled the same as before. His gold on black eyes was the same as well as the outfit he wore. The only change was that he was slightly taller than me. Zangetsu didn't change at all.

"King, what happened to ya?" oh, he noticed my transformation. Of course he noticed. I could feel myself fading from my inner world. I knew I couldn't stay any longer.

With all the emotions from the time of my mother's death till now, clearly shown in my eyes, without shedding a tear, I looked and told Shiro and Zangetsu, "I don't know. I don't know anymore. It was good to see you guys again." Before I completely faded from my bloody raining inner world, I saw Shiro and Zangetsu run and reach out for me. Worry clearly evident in their eyes and voices as they yelled,

"Wait!" I let a small smile grace my features and a single tear slide down my cheek, before I was whisked away from them.

I found myself hovering over the sea above a burning and quickly sinking airplane. All those people gone. Their lives cut short. Why was I the only one to survive? It started raining.

A sad scenery to sad catastrophe.

Fate what fucked plans do you have for me? I thought as I flew the rest of the way to Karakura Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mission: Returned to Karakura Town_**

There are many strange things that have been happening to as of late. Like stranger than Shinigami and Hollows strange. That stuff is plenty strange enough, but I'm used to that.

Here is a list of all my strange and new fucked up occurrences.

One- I have fucking wings and can fly. It is almost faster than Sonido.

Two- I instinctually already know how to fly. It is fucking weird. Every time I flap my wings to ready to take off, I get this feeling that this, flying, is what I was born to do. I feel more at peace when I'm flying than almost anything in my life. Almost. Nothing can compare to the peace my mom gave.

Three- my senses have tripled. My hearing, sight, taste, smell, and sense of touch have heightened to amazing lengths. Reminds me of those vampire myths. No blood sucking, aversion to sunlight, can't eat garlic and no goddamn sparkling skin, I don't have these annoying as hell qualities. Thank god!

Four- I have fucking powers over the elements. What. The. Fuck.

Now here is what happened before I got to Karakura Town.

I stopped in a heavily wooded area of Japan where a temple for some spiritually gifted monks live. At first they thought I was a child stealing demon and they tried to exorcise me. But that changed when I saved them from a land slide. After that they apologized and taught me how to fully utilize my new powers and abilities. In return I told them of the life I lived. From my earliest memory to when I was hiding from them in the woods. I really enjoyed the time I spent with those crazy bastards.

When it was time for me to leave they gave some really comfortable yet tough clothing. It kinda reminded me of a priest outfit. The pants were slightly baggy and a solid black color. The shirt was a plain white sleeveless button without a collar. The jacket was more of a cloak than jacket. It had no sleeves and it ended at the back of my ankles. It was also a solid black. If you zipped it all the way up it looked like a black Chinese styled dress with slits on both sides that reached just above my hips. The slits were surrounded my blood red embroidery that resembled climbing vines. I wasn't given shoes. They said to wear shoes with this outfit was disrespectful and dishonorable. It was a warrior's attire. Shoes only got in the way. I agree. They did say I could wear my combat boots since they too were warrior's attire.

I stayed about two weeks with them. I learned that they only looked young. The youngest was around eighty –two. Damn. I hope I get to live that long. But with my luck I probably won't see twenty-five. While at the temple I was able to stay in my daemon form, as everyone took to calling it. They were Latin priests. I learned to read, write, and speak the Latin language during my stay. Useful language. I can now confuse the hell out of everyone. I learned a lot more than just a new language. I found out I have a bit of a mischievous side as well as a very sadistic side. I already knew about that last one though. The mischievous side was shown when the priest's grandchildren came by and started a prank war. Suffice to say, I won.

Around the end of the second week, disaster occurred. I had gone to a nearby town for food and medicine when they were attacked by passing Satanic Occultists. When I had arrived, the priest had already been "sacrificed to the Sadistic and Almighty One". Let's just say when they saw me it was through tears and blood. I was pissed.

I no longer have any problems about killing. But I try to avoid it as much as possible. I don't like nightmares.

Anyway, here I am on the outskirts of Karakura Town, sitting in one of the many trees of the forest on the north end of the town.

Karakura has changed in the four short years I was gone. The city half of Karakura now reminds me of Tokyo. I can smell the drugs, prostitutes, and gunpowder crime scenes. They residential half of Karakura, the half I grew up in looks the same. Except the houses and streets are more run down. The only place that looks remotely still the same is the school. Fuck. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Old and painful memories are already popping up.

I've already taken care of Carlos Montague. Slipped some untraceable poison in his tea. Dumbass checks everything but his tea for poison. I repeat, Dumbass.

My master, Mira Tigru, has stationed me in Karakura in order to gather intelligence on the yakuza. There have been rumors that they were creating new torture techniques and have been taking the children and selling them to top grade human trafficking organizations. Depending on the truth and clarity of the rumors determines whether or not they live and continue on with their lives. Mistress Tigru, also called Mother Tigru, has already bought and furnished my new home whose address I am currently screaming about in my head. Better face the music of the memories.

I jump from the tree. As I'm falling, my daemon features disappear. My ears become less pointed, but just enough to barely notice if you're not looking. My wings fade into my back to look like tattoos that wrapped around my shoulders. They look sexy. Or so I've been told. Mother Tigru is the only one who knows about my new transformation. My canines unfortunately stay the same. Thankfully my claws disappear from sight and turn into normal human fingernails. I am stilling wearing my daemonic attire that the priests have given me. The only thing that different is the black combat boots. The bottom of the baggy black pants is tucked into the boots. My hair is braided. Even braided it still reaches the top of my ass. I land on the ground and head to my new home.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

My new temporary home was painted black with blood red trimmings around the white door and windows. There was no porch. It was a simple two story family home. I walked in and examined my new temporary home. The living room and the kitchen were combined. The kitchen was black with rosewood cabinets that were painted red. The appliances were silver. The tile in the kitchen was pure white. It painfully reminded me of Shirosaki and the Espada uniforms. I quickly shoved that thought away.

The living room had a sixty inch plasma screen on the far wall. There was a black leather loveseat in front of the TV. There was another leather loveseat next to it facing out the glass sliding doors. The carpet was as white as the kitchen tile. There were a total of three bedrooms. The first was on the bottom floor across from the painfully stark white bathroom. The bedroom was done in peaches and cream color scheme. The bed had white sheets and a peach comforter. The carpet was a cream color along with the curtains. Up the stairs through the door on the right was another bedroom. But this one had been converted into a dojo. The walls were white an array of different weapons ranging from needle-like darts no longer than a pinky finger to katanas and hunting knifes, to .45's to ak-47s, all the newest and latest models.

I crossed the hall to the bedroom and opened the door. The bedroom had been done in in black, red, and silver. The bed had silver sheets with a blood-red comforter. The carpet was silver. The walls were black with a blood-red trimming. The furniture was also black with silver handles. The connecting master bathroom was a plain white with cream colored walls and silver fixtures in the bath. The bath could fit like four or five people.

I walked out of my new bedroom after checking to find all of my clothes had already been transferred to the master closet and dresser. At the end of the white hallway stood a dark ocean blue door. Behind the door I discovered a high tech office. The walls and floor were white with silver and blue vines of a very poisonous plant. The desk was shoved in the left corner. The desk and all other furniture was black. The only other furniture was a big black leather chair. The wall next to the desk had a bookcase full of books. Ranging from biology and chemistry to medical and torture techniques. The other walls had a projector installed for live teleconferences.

I looked at the clock above the desk. 8:35 am. Great. I'm late for my new undercover job. Apparently I'm supposed to get friendly with the yakuza's boss's kids. And in order for me to do that I have to become the new chemistry/gym teacher. Chemistry in the mornings and gym in the afternoons.

I don't even bother changing seeing how I'm already late for work. I lock up the house after making sure my wallet, house keys and weapons are in place. I don't go anywhere without my Beretta 9 mm. I also have Lily in my left boot. I have poisoned kunai underneath my shirt. I quickly run to the school which is only a twenty minute walk. I made in ten. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still late.

I was met at the front by a fuming principle. He was obviously new if he didn't recognize me. He was 5'5 and balding. He was wearing a plain blue suit with a red tie. His dress shoes were polished to sheen. He had light green eyes.

"Mister Tigru. May I ask as to why you are late to tour first day of teaching?" he asked. His voice sounded gravelly. Like a body being dragged across gravel.

"Forgive me sir. My plane landed in Tokyo no more than a few hours ago and I had gotten lost on my way here. I'm terribly sorry." The lie just easily roled off my tongue as I bowed low to the principle.

"That is alright Mister Tigru. My name is Takeshi Tigary. Follow me, if you please. Your class is this way." He sighed.

"Mister Tigary, May I asked about my new students? What are they like?" I asked. Genuine curiosity was clearly evident in my voice.

"I would love to tell you that your class is well behaved, but then I would be lying. You have the worst class in the whole school. Fighters, smartasses, skippers, the works. Basically, your class is full of delinquents. But I'm sure you can handle them." He replied. We walked in companionable silence until we reached the door to the class. It had a large 615 sign next to the door. I stopped him from opening the door.

"Sir. I will pay for any damages done to the classroom while under my care. It is only right since your allowing me to work here under the circumstances."

"No, that is quite alright. No need to pa-"

"It would make me feel immensely better." I said firmly. He took a moment to respond.

"Very well." With that said he entered the classroom. The students were louder than a screaming whore. There were some voices I vaguely recognized but I couldn't tell with the racket. Mister Tigary stood behind the desk and silenced the useless chattering.

"All right. Your new Sensei has just arrived. I want you to teach him with respect. He came all the way from Russia just to teach you. Mister Tigru, will you come introduce yourself?" he asked as he turned from the students to the doorway. I walked in and faced my new class.

Shock filled me to the core. Old friends and enemies littered the classroom. Grimmjow, Shirosaki, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ulquoirra, Gin, Nnoitra, Hallibel, Yuzu, Karin, Neliel, and Luppi. Fuck. I masked my shock before Mister Tigary noticed. Unfortunately the others caught it.

"Hello. My name is Sangeros Tigru. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along throughout the school year. I will gladly asked any questions that you have. I don't really have my planner with me today so this will be a free hour to do whatever you like." I said with a smile. Apparently the smile shocked a few people since they haven't seen me smile.

"All right. Mister Tigru I have work to do. So I will leave them in your very capable hands. Nut first I must ask. Are you cosplaying?" I sweat dropped.

"No. these are traditional Daemon attire. Only those of high standing may be allowed to wear them. It's a Russian thing." I replied.

"Very well. Any problems you know what to do." With that said he walked out and closed the door. Leaving behind some very shocked and curious people of the past.


End file.
